If Only You Knew
by DarkCat5648
Summary: Drew meets a stange girl. Will he fall in love with her? What secerets can he find out? Will he save her? Will the girl beat May to getting Drew's heart?
1. The Meeting

Meeting

Dark Cat: Hello…

Drew: Um hi?

May: Hello! (Trips)

Dark Cat: You ok?...

May: Yeah n.n

Drew: Clumsy --'

Dark Cat: Today's song is Black Diamond search it on Google…Drew please do the disclaimer…

Drew: Finally someone ASKS. Dark Cat does not own Pokémon.

?? Pov

I looked around, everything is still different, and why am I here? Is there a reason? If there is…why won't they tell me what it is? Everything is so different.. Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Why am I here? So many questions…and not an answer. Will I ever get out of here? I need help. It's raining…I hate rain... the darkness the sadness. I NEED TO GET OUT! Won't someone help me? Someone please help me out of the darkness the sadness the …PAIN.

Drew's Pov

Aw man Roselia it's raining! Go in your pokeball! But my Roselia refused it wanted to stay with me. Now that's what I call a good friend. Okay Roselia you can come with me. We were running in the rain trying to get back to our mansion when suddenly we saw a girl fainted on the sidewalk we had to help her so I picked her up and we went to my mansion.

?? Pov

Were am I now? At least I am out of the rain but it's so bright. Hey are you okay a boy with green hair asked. I said yes but no sound came out…I cant talk!? The green haired boy said hey you can't talk? Well anyway my name is Drew. He gave you a pencil and a paper what's your name? I don't know what was it? So on the paper you wrote I Don't Know. Drew said you don't know? Um well you could think of a name. So I wrote down Mink? Mink? That's nice anyway did you ever catch a Pokémon ? You wrote down No Because I Don't Like Trapping Them In A Ball.

Drew's Pov

Wow Mink is so nice that she doesn't even trap pokemon in a pokeball! Well I guess that's nice but you want to come with me on a pokemon adventure? Im a pokemon coordinator. She said sure. Okay we can leave tomorrow you can have this bag and find stuff to pack here's some different pokedexe's pick your color. Hmm she picked black now that I mention it everything she is wearing is black, must be her favorite color. Guess I should go pack. I packed some food and tent a sleeping bag my pokeballs my pokedex which was of course green. I packed some pokeblocks and that's pretty much it. I should go see what Mink picked.

Mink's Pov

Hmm I guess the only thing I packed was some pokeblock, some clothes and my pokedex. Drew came and said why didn't you pack any food? You wrote I Don't Eat. Drew said okay but if you get hungry just ask me for food and don't you need a sleeping bag or do you not sleep. You wrote I do sleep but I think lying on a tree is more comfortable for me. Drew said okay and said if you're going too sleep tonight theres a tree in the backyard. You wrote Okay and thanks for helping me. Drew said No problem. Then I heard something near the door I told Drew theres someone at the door…

Drew's Pov

Someone at the door? How this she know? Well I guess I better go to the door. I opened the door May? Why are you here? She said because I want to go on a pokemon journey with you! Um sure but someone else is going along too. May Mink ,Mink May. Mink bowed and May said hello. I told May she can't talk and May said I'm so sorry!

May's Pov

Hmm so Mink can't talk this will help me reach my goal of getting Drew to like me and not Mink she doesn't even have a pokemon! Well Drew can I sleep somewhere tonight? Um sure May there's a guest bedroom upstairs. Ok thank you goodnight. Drew said goodnight and Mink said …….

Drew's Pov

I watched Mink jump up a tree and lie down she was serious! Well I figured tomorrow we could get her a pokemon so she could enter a contest. Yawn I'm tired , might as well get to sleep .


	2. The Start Of An Adventure

The Start of an Adventure

Drew: Where's the author?

Dark Cat: ……

Drew: AHH! Oh it's just you.

Dark Cat: Today's song is Butterfly by Smile search it on Google…Drew please?...

Drew: Demi does not own pokemon.

Mink's Pov

I woke up at 6 Am and Drew woke up at 6:30 Am we had a problem getting May up doe….

Roselia use sweet scent! It did that then walked over to me we shook hands .May woke up I wrote that I made breakfast and so they ate May asked why I didn't eat Drew told her that I don't eat. May mumbled you're weird…Hmm I guess I should start to try telepathy HEY GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME?IM DOING TELEPHAPHY .Drew and May's eyes widened I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES….WELL NOW THAT YOUR DONE EATING WE SHOULD PROBORLY GO NOW. Drew said okay..

Drew's Pov

Now that was weird but anyway I told Mink that we were going to get you a pokemon. When we got to the pokemon lab professor Birch said sorry we don't have any starter pokemon but we have these pokemon here you can keep all of them Mink got an eevee, a leafeon, a umbreon, a glaceon, a jolteon, a flareon, a vaporeon, a jigglypuff , a Pikachu ,and a Roselia.

Dark Cat's Pov

By the way….you are allowed more then 6 pokemon……

Mink's Pov

Thank you, WELL DREW WE BETTER GET GOING IF WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE POKEMON CONTEST. Drew said ok and we started to get our first ribbon. HEY GUYS WHY NOT LET ALL OUR POKEMON OUT FOR SOME FRESH AIR? Drew and May said Good Idea C'mon out! Beutifly, Combusken, Squrtle , bulbasaur! Masquerain, Roselia. Flygon, Absol , Butterfree. Eevee, Leafeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jigglypuff ,Pikachu , Roselia! Well I think we should rest now then keep going tomorrow Drew said. May said okay. They both took out their sleeping bags and I jumped on a tree.

I want at least two reviews...


	3. The First Pokemon Contest

If Only You Knew The First Contest

Dark Cat: ………

Drew: I don't want to do the disclaimer this time.

Dark Cat:… Today's song is One More Night by Cascada ….search it….

Dark Cat: May….

Drew: Alright!

May: Dark Cat does not own Pokemon

May's Pov

Were finally here! Time for the pokemon contest! I wont lose to you Drew. Drew flicks his hair Yeah Yeah he said. Then in my mind Mink said HEY GUYS CAN I JOIN TOO? Drew says sure but your going to have to use telephapy to everyone so they know what attack you used . Mink said OKAY.

Drew's Pov

May Mink and I registered and gave us the key to our room which was Room 115 we went to the room and opened the door and everything seemed to be made for us there my bed was green, May's bed was red and Mink's bed was BLACK she had a black computer May had a Red computer and I had a green computer.

May's Pov

The next day it was my turn to enter the first round I'm going to impress Drew so he won't like Mink. Beautifly! Take the stage! Use Morning Sun! The stage suddenly was very bright and warm. Now use attract! Then my beautifly started to look very cute the crowd said aw. Jackpot! I should get a very high score. Let's see May's score 86! A solid score! What!! I should have gotten a high score I grumbled.

Drew's Pov

May is so grumpy sheesh. Well anyway it was my turn. Butterfree come out! Use Solarbeam! My Butterfree used Solarbeam. Then I said fly over to the end of the Solarbeam! My Butterfree flew over to the end of the Solarbeam. Now use Protect! A mirror came out and broke the Solarbeam into a million little sparkles. Now lets see what I got…. 96.5 hmm not bad wonder if Mink could do better…suddenly Mink was talking to me HEY DREW DO I REALLY HAVE TO PUT MY POKEMON IN POKEBALLS? I walked over to her and said yes. DARN. Now it's time for Mink! JIGGLYPUFF SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT. She twirled the pokeball around her wrist. JIGGLYPUFF USE SING SOFTLY! Jigglypuff started to sing softly I started to fall asleep but then woke up because it's not that strong. The crowd as relaxing. JIGGLYPUFF SHOW YOUR CUTENESS BY USING REST! Mink's Jigglypuff started to fall asleep I have to admit Jigglypuff was cute when it fell asleep. NOW USE DOUBLESLAP ON YOURSELF! The Jigglypuff slapped itself then woke up. Now I wonder what score she got…100! Oh wow something tells me that this was not going to be easy now lets see who's going to the next round first Mink then me then 16 random people and last May. She sucks so much she's always last jeez. Well I guess that's for today now to get some rest May and I watched as Mink jumped up a tree and fell asleep. May and I fell asleep too.


	4. I Can Sing I can Fly But Dude Who Am I?

I Can Sing, I Can Fly, But Dude Who am I?

Drew: What is with the rhyming title?

Dark Cat: It's a pun… I do not own pokemon…today's song is Proud of you

Drew's Pov

I woke up in the middle of the night the moonlight was great I heard Mink singing…wait... Mink signing!? I woke up May. What? She grumbled I told her I heard Mink singing. What!? She said. Yeah let's go on the balcony and see if she's really singing. We went to the balcony and watched her singing.

Love in your eyes  
Sitting silent by my side  
Going on Holding hand  
Walking through the nights  
Hold me up Hold me tight  
Lift me up to touch the sky  
Teaching me to love with heart  
Helping me open my mind

She has a nice voice…

I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky

What does she mean bye she can fly? May asked? I don't know. Suddenly Pure White Wings came out of her back!

Stars in the sky  
Wishing once upon a time  
Give me love Make me smile  
Till the end of life  
Hold me up Hold me tight  
Lift me up to touch the sky  
Teaching me to love with heart  
Helping me open my mind

That was weird I wonder if she's an angel...

I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky

Suddenly a violin popped out and she began playing when she was done it disappeared.

Can't you believe that you light up my way  
No matter how that ease my path  
I'll never lose my faith  
See me fly  
I'm proud to fly up high  
Show you the best of mine  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly  
I'm singing in the sky  
Show you the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky  
Nothing can stop me  
Spread my wings so wide

The song ended suddenly a choker with spikes around it clutched on her neck it made a big shining light Mink screamed! All of the pokemon in the world even mine and May's began running to Mink. Then a black orb covered around her all the pokemon tried to break her free they all used attacks but it didn't work even the legendary pokemon came and attacked! No luck. May even helped she banged the orb with her shoulder. That didn't work either. Then a man in black came he laughed evilly. Then he shouted Ryoko! Show yourself! Ryoko? But her name is Mink!? Oh wait she named herself that. Then Mink began growing cat ears, cat tails, cat paws, and cat teeth!?

Mink's Pov

No! Not the darkness again! But this time it's worse! More sadness more pain! I can't take it anymore! Suddenly a figure with cat ears and cat tail and cat paws appeared. Ryoko the figure said… Im Mink wait. I can talk?! What do you want? I am….you. What? I shouted. …. YOU! I screamed….what else could I do? I don't want to die! I shrieked! The other me….why….im…..trapped….AGAIN!

Drew's Pov

Then the orb popped! Mink fell down I caught her just in time. Mink! Wake up! Don't Leave me! Suddenly her eyes opened! Mink! Wait.. I said her eyes are now black wait now there back to normal whew but that was weird … I put her back on the tree and went back to sleep.

I want at least 3 reviews…


	5. Who Wins?

Who Wins?

Dark Cat: Today's song is Breakaway I don't own pokemon…

Drew's Pov

Mink woke me up by yelling Wake Up! Wait yelling? That can't be right!? You can talk!? She said yup yesterday she could sing now she can talk. 00 …….ummm Ok!? Whatever anyway May's up c'mon today im gonna battle you and… WIN! Pfft yeah right I said but I knew that was a lie. In the contest hall I heard some people whisper I heard that Mink girl beat the world's best coordinator! Really asked the other person? Yeah the guy replied. I just hope im not against her.

May's Pov

Dam yesterday Drew heard her singing he must have thought It was pure heaven! No way I'll lose to that girl there is no way!! Now it's my turn against Mink! Alright! She will lose and I will win! Then Drew will well…be interested in me because that's his type. Now Skitty c'mon out! Squrtle c'mon out! Then Mink smirked. Uh oh that can't be good… suddenly out of the door Suicune and Entai came out. I looked at Drew his soul was leaving him… -- anyway we battle and I LOST!? Well they were legendary's….DARN…after a while Mink beat Drew and she got her new ribbon. Then we slept blaugh. Hey Drew Mink I said. What? They said. I said let's take a break and go to the beach to relax n.n. Um okay they said and we fell asleep.


	6. Trip To The Beach!

Trip to the Beach!

Dark Cat: Today's song is Since You've Been Gone. I do not own pokemon so live with it……

May's Pov

Well we are going to the beach and Drew will like me because of my swimsuit! It is Hot Red and Hot Pink one piece. Drew was in green swim pants and Mink was in a White and Black Bikini!? On the top was black with a white diamond and on the bottom was white with a black diamond. Well I look better. But then Drew said Mink looks great!? He blushed!? No! That Mink girl is on my nerves well I look better and that's that. So I went of with Drew to sunbath. I was having a great time until Mink shouted Drew! Look! Im surfing. I told Drew yeah right if I can't surf she can't surf. But then Drew said look! I looked at Mink and she was surfing! After that she was building a sandcastle Drew was helping her. Then Drew said least theres a person I know who isn't lazy he looked at me. I'm not lazy! Then come help! He said. No. Then he smirked. Lets have a sandcastle contest winner gets a kiss from me. Alright! There was fire in my eyes I worked very quickly and Mink was taking her time patting the sides. Hump well I guess I'm gonna win. At the end my was very little because it kept falling apart. Mink's was bigger then Lugia! Grr I lost but I will win this game of love! He gave her a kiss then we fell asleep Mink was still outside. Drew got up and followed her I followed him quietly. Whatcha doing? He asked. Mink replied im collecting seashells so far I found a …

Dark Cat's Pov

We exuese this fanfiction to review an important message. These following seashells I have no idea if they possible.

May's Pov

Black seashell a white seashell a green seashell and a red seashell. Well okay any way when your done go to sleep I found a notice tomorrow we have to go to School. Okay she said goodnight. Then we slept.


	7. NOTICE

NOTICE

Dark Cat: I am taking a break for a few weeks because I need more ideas…..if you want send me ideas goodbye….for now….


	8. Cry Me? No Way!

Cry? Me? No Way!

Dark Cat: Sorry I have not updated for a month.

Drew: Anyway this is the last chapter until Dark Cat makes a new story called Yeah So You Know Me but I Hate You.

Mink's Pov

Good morning Drew he said good morning to me too and so did May. Time to go to school.

AT SCHOOL

Drew's Pov

Oh look evolutionary rocks what do you think Mink?

Dark Cat's Pov

Rhyming…

Drew's Pov

I got no answer because Mink was clutching her stomach!

At The Hospital

Drew's Pov

Let me see Mink I shouted I cried. Wait no! I can't! I love her? Or no? I can't ! Lets go May.

5 Months Later

Mink's Pov

I finally snuck out how could Drew leave without saying hello? I will get revenge

REVENGE!

The End

For now….

Dark Cat: Search for my next story Yeah so you know me but I hate you.


End file.
